1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back washing and scrubbing apparatus and more particularly pertains to washing and scrubbing a person's back with a back washing and scrubbing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of washing and scrubbing apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, washing and scrubbing apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of washing and scrubbing a person are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 298,291 to Lanier discloses a combined wall-mounted water-powered shower brush and accessory shelf unit. U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,604 to Wurn et al. discloses a shower back scrubber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,068 to Kenner discloses a shower wall and bathtub mounted back washer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,463 to Le discloses the structure of a shower with swivel brush and multi-step drain control. U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,484 to Forsythe discloses a back scrubber device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a back washing and scrubbing apparatus that allows a bather to simultaneously have his back cleaned and massaged.
In this respect, the back washing and scrubbing apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of washing and scrubbing a person's back.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved back washing and scrubbing apparatus which can be used for washing and scrubbing a person's back. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.